


Seventeen Forever

by andthwip



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cheerleader!Peter Parker, Coffee, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Guilty Pleasures, Guilty Tony Stark, Inappropriate Use of Snapchat, M/M, Nude Photos, Partying, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Starbucks, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yes you read that right, based on a metro station song, brief brock rumlow/peter parker, cheerleader outfit, in 2020, peter parker is not a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: Now, he briefly remembers Bucky being incredibly proud that Peter was the first male cheerleader ever at Midtown.The kid knows what he’s doing.And Tony is so fucked.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 177





	1. you are young and so am i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamtherealbork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/gifts).



> This is a bleated birthday present for my dear friend Bork!
> 
> I hope he enjoys this and so does everyone else who reads it! It's my first Starker fic.

The party’s loud and Bucky’s parent’s house is packed to the brim with all their friends. It’s the end of the semester, their last night as Juniors. It works out because Bucky’s parents live closest to campus and they’re out of town for the week.

Tony’s drinking a beer, leaning against the counter watching the party go on around him. Steve, Clint and a few others are out back playing a heated game of beer pong. It’s nice to have the weight of the semester off of his shoulders, to watch his friends stress free and have fun.

“Hey, have you seen Peter recently?” Bucky asks, appearing out of the blue, making Tony jump slightly. “I’ve not seen him in a while.”

“Huh, no, I don’t think I have.” Tony says after a moment of thinking, taking a swig from the cup in his hand. “Maybe drank too much and went to bed?”

“Maybe the kid’s taken someone to bed,” Sam yells, shoving a shot into each of their hands. “Don’t worry about him too much, Buck. He’s a good one.”

Tony downs the shot, scrunching his face up at the acidic taste, and holds the glass up to Sam, his way of asking for another.

Bucky downs his too, putting his glass inside Tony’s, before eyeing Sam dangerously. “Don’t talk about Peter like that.” 

“Hey, Buck! Buck – Scott’s throwing up in the pool!” Clint shouts and Bucky curses under his breath.

“Tony, can you look around for Peter? I trust you – not him,” Bucky says eyes darting to Sam again, the other man just shrugs and laughs.

“I got him, Buck. Go get the fuckin’ lightweight,” Tony laughs.

Tony shoves past Sam and through the crowd of drunks, squeezing himself past a couple making out against the wall of the hallway. He starts to climb the stairs, gripping the bannister to keep himself steady. The shot must’ve affected him more than he thought.

As he peaks the middle of the staircase, he recognises a mess of mousy brown curls nestled on top of an aging cabinet. It’s the perfect height for Peter’s legs to wrap around the solid weight of Brock Rumlow. A nasty feeling fleets through Tony as Peter groans, low in his throat, throwing his head back as Brock grips his hips tighter and bites into his neck.

Tony steps forward, clearing his throat and yanking Brock back by the collar. Peter yelps in surprise and pushes himself further up the cabinet, his eyes slightly lidded with what Tony presumes is either too much alcohol... or he  _ wants _ Brock.

“What the fuck, Stark?” Brock growls, crowding into Tony’s space. He’s only an inch taller but he puffs out his chest and juts his chin as if he’s three.

Tony jabs two fingers into his chest. “Don’t think Buck would be too happy about you defiling his baby brother. Kid’s seventeen, Brock.”

“He’s legal here in New York,” he supplies, shoving Tony’s hand away from him.

“You’re gross as fuck,” Tony spits.

“I’m not lying though, am I?” Brock asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck off, Brock,” Tony warns, jabbing his fingers back into his chest. “Or I’ll make you.”

Brock opens his mouth to speak and push Tony away again, but Peter’s voice cuts through the tension like a knife through butter. “Enough. Put your dicks away, your pissing contest is over.”

Tony smirks and takes a step back, dusting off the other boy’s shoulder. If Brock’s looks could kill, Tony would already be six feet under.

“Bye bye, Brocky,” Tony smiles, waving as Brock thunders down the stairs, shoving everyone out of his way.

“Wow, thanks for coming to the rescue and cockblocking me,” Peter sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Really? You wanted  _ him _ to get you off?” Tony asks raising an eyebrow and stepping closer to Peter.

Peter smirks, pulling one of his legs up and wrapping his arm around it. “I’m not too picky, as long as the job gets done.”

“And yet here you are, the picture of pure innocence,” Tony says, stepping closer again and Peter outstretches his hand for Tony to take.

And he does, letting himself be pulled into Peter’s space. He doesn’t know what he’s doing; like he said to Brock,  _ He’s seventeen.  _ But there’s so much beer and tequila buzzing in his veins, it makes him dizzy; or maybe it’s being so close to Peter.

“And here I am,” Peter says, looking up at him, big, brown doe eyes sparkling in the dim light. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, so soft and innocently Tony almost loses it.

Instead, he places his hand on Peter’s knee, guiding it down so he can place his hands on Peter’s lithe waist and holding him tightly.

“You gonna kiss me or leave me hanging, Tony?” Peter asks feigning as much innocence as he can and fluttering his long eyelashes.

And  _ fuck _ . Tony can’t get caught up in this, he can’t go behind his best friend’s back like this… Can he?

“You’re seventeen, Pete,” Tony says, fighting the urge to pull him into a kiss. “I’m twenty-one. It’s – we can’t – you’re a kid.”

Peter’s face doesn’t change, and he doesn’t recoil or back off offended like Tony thought he would, he just laughs. Soft and light, as if Tony’s just told him a dumb joke. Peter’s fingers find their way to the hem of Tony’s shirt, tugging him closer and between his legs.

“You’re still touching me, though,” Peter says smart and coy before leaning up, sliding his hands further up Tony’s shirt to pull him in so their lips are almost touching. “And before you say anything, I’m not drunk. I’ve had two beers. You’re not taking advantage of me.”

Tony wants to pull away, wants to go back downstairs and slam more tequila with Sam and Bucky. But he can’t. He can smell Peter’s cologne; it’s crisp, clean and a little citrusy. The smell is making Tony woozy with  _ want _ , his fingers itching to  _ touch _ .

Their lips brush and Tony almost drops back a step in shock. “We can’t do this, Pete.”

“Scared Jamie’s gonna find you _defiling_ _his baby brother_?” Peter teases, pushing Tony back a little and slipping off of the sideboard. “Come with me.”

Tony lets himself be led loosely by the hand into Peter’s room. He’s been in before to play video games, help Peter with his calculus homework and just to hang out sometimes.

Somehow, this time it’s different. Tony supposes it is since Peter’s backing him onto his bed with  _ intent _ – intent on kissing him senseless.

So, Tony allows himself to be pushed onto the bed by his shoulders, lets Peter straddle his hips and lets him take the lead before he finally presses their lips together. Peter’s lips are soft, pillowy, and it’s maybe the best first kiss Tony’s ever had.

Peter shoves him back and Tony  _ does not _ squeak in surprise into Peter’s plush mouth, making Peter smirk against his lips.

“We can’t do this, Pete,” Tony murmurs, as Peter licks into his mouth.

“Sorry, but kinda seems like we are.” Peter’s  _ giggling _ .

It’s music to Tony’s ears and goes straight to his cock, but he can’t help the niggling feeling in the back of his head that they  _ shouldn’t  _ be doing this. Bucky could walk in at any moment; in fact anyone could.

A surge of anxiety washes over Tony and he squirms, clutching at the bed sheets under him.

“Peter, we can’t do this,” Tony rasps. “Stop, c’mon. You’re a kid…”

Peter sits up and crosses his arms, arching an eyebrow down at Tony. “I’m not a kid. I’m seventeen. I know what I want.  _ This _ is what  _ I _ want.”

Tony splutters, almost laughing at the absurdity. “You’re not gonna be seventeen forever, Pete. You’re my best friend’s kid brother… I can’t… We can’t…”

“Stop saying that,” Peter snaps. “Let’s not ask why it’s not right. And tonight? We can get away with it…”

“Fuck, kid,” Tony murmurs but pulls Peter back down by his shirt, so his elbows are framing Tony’s head. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Their lips meet again, this time it’s more frantic. More desperate, blood rushes to Tony’s cock and Peter grinds down, moaning into Tony’s mouth. Peter tastes delicious, like beer and something that’s just absolutely  _ Peter _ . 

His nimble fingers curl against Tony’s abs, scratching, digging in as if he’s asking for  _ more _ . If that’s what he wants, Tony will give it to him. He moves his hands to Peter’s hair, tugging his head back to deepen their kiss. The noise Peter makes is so porn worthy it makes Tony weak. He moans too, biting into Peter’s bottom lip.

They kiss until Tony’s mouth feels raw and Peter’s panting against his lips, mewling pleading little noises. Tony moves his hands downwards to knead Peter’s ass, guiding him to grind and rut down against Tony. He reckons the way Peter’s shaking in his grip, he must be close by now.

Tony pulls away just enough to catch his breath and catch a glimpse of Peter – the kid’s mouth is hanging open and his face is pinched in ecstasy. Tony thinks he looks gorgeous like this, a flush stretching down his neck as he tries to catch his breath.

He reaches to brush his fingers over Peter’s pink cheek, cradling his neck and pulling him back down to connect their lips. Tony rolls them so he’s between Peter’s legs, desperately grinding against him.

“Tony…” Peter manages to whimper out. “M’gonna cum soon, fuck…”

Tony feels high hearing Peter whimper for him like this.

“C’mon Pete, cum for me,” Tony says softly, relishing the noises falling from Peter’s lips. “You close, baby?”

“Mmhm,” Peter hums, arching up into Tony and gasping. “Really close, Tony.”

Tony slips his fingers up the hem of Peter’s shirt, lightly brushing over his soft, porcelain skin. Sweeping a thumb over one of Peter’s nipples, the kid mewls loud and a brief thought flits through Tony’s mind that someone might hear them... But it’s quickly silenced when Peter shudders, hips stuttering.

“I’m cumming…” Peter chokes out, almost vibrating with pleasure.

It takes Peter a while to come down, but Tony works him through it, pressing wet, hot kisses into his neck and whispering gentle things into his ear. Peter shivers, still shaking with aftershocks. 

Peter laughs breathlessly a few moments later, running his hand through his hair. “What about you?”

Tony’s stomach drops and the guilt creeps back in.

This was nothing; he was helping the kid get off. That’s all. This wasn’t about  _ him _ .

“I’m fine,” Tony says, trying his best to smile. “This was for you.”

“For me?” Peter asks, arching a brow. 

“Since I cockblocked you. This was a one-time thing, kid. We’re not doing it again,” Tony swears, looking him dead in the eye.

“Whatever you say,” Peter smirks, his voice syrupy sweet. The way it wriggles under Tony’s skin makes him inwardly cringe.

Tony shoves himself up and off of Peter and the bed, adjusting himself in his slacks and straightening his shirt out.

“Goodbye, Peter,” Tony warns and slips out of the bedroom door.

He slinks out into the hall and heads straight for the bathroom. Tony unbuttons his slacks and pulls his cock out. It only takes a few tugs before he’s cumming, hot and fast into his palm.


	2. and this is wrong, but who am i to judge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part is here!
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words and kudos :)

It’s a few days later when Tony gets the notification on Snapchat – he’s in bed and really just wants to sleep. He’s been working in the lab all day with his father. The amount of mental drainage he’s suffered in one day of work is astounding. Tony feels like his brain has been muddled like the fruit in one of his mother’s cocktails.

_ peterbpark has added you as a friend. _

And, well, fuck. Tony’s been chewing himself out since the party; he’s just waiting for the text from Bucky to say they’re not friends anymore and for him to stay the fuck away from Peter.

Tony’s phone dings again.

_ Snapchat _

_ From peterbpark _

Tony’s finger hovers over the little pink square; he doesn’t even remember clicking to accept the request. He should delete Peter and ignore him... they can’t really repeat what happened at the party.

Sure, Peter’s attractive now, he’s grown into his ears and nose, but still. It’s not worth losing his friendship with Bucky over an orgasm. Or two.

He swipes the notification, not opting to open it, instead opening the text window.

Tony starts to type… and then he deletes it.

Peter’s little emoji pops up, obviously waiting for Tony to finish typing. A few moments go by and it’s Peter that starts the conversation.

_ Stop thinking and don’t say anything. Just open the pic. _

__

Tony sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and clicks on the picture. It opens and it’s a mirror picture of Peter, obviously. He’s balancing on his knees on his bed, pushing his fringe into his eyes and sticking out his tongue. It’s cute as  _ fuck _ . Tony’s heart beats a little faster and his eyes shift downward. Peter’s topless and Tony can’t help but stare at his abs and he’s absolutely certain he can see Peter’s cock semi hard and pressing against his black boxers. But it could just be a trick of the light. Or Tony’s wishful thinking.

_ Did you like it? _

__

He huffs, typing back.

_ Very cute, Peter. but you shouldn’t be sending me pictures like that. _

__

A few moments go by and Tony gets another Snapchat notification. He opens it and this time, Peter’s got his hand in his boxers captioned, “ _ more like this? _ ” Tony scrubs a hand over his face and thinks about what to say next; he  _ wants _ to see more pictures of Peter like this, but he  _ can’t. _

__ His thoughts turn to Bucky.

_Peter…_ _I mean it._

__

Another picture comes through and Peter’s lying on his back, biting his lip and cupping his hard cock over his boxers. Tony can’t help the flutter of butterflies in his stomach and the blood rushing south, a flicker of guilt pulsing through his veins.

_ This is inappropriate. _

__

The next snap is Peter’s face, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth with the caption,  _ “do you really want me to stop?” _ .

And no, he doesn’t want Peter to stop – he wants to see more. Tony groans and bites his top lip, internally battling with himself. He rolls over, shoves his face into the pillow and tries his best to start thinking straight.

He grabs his phone and types back, knowing it’ll come back to bite him in the ass.

All thoughts of Bucky and the potential consequences are gone as he sends the message.

_No._ _Show me more._

__

Peter starts to type back, “ _ u cant deny it feels like heaven when we touch… LOL” _ . And then, “ _ stop beating urself up, tony.” _

__

The kid is way wiser than his years and a rush of fondness washes over Tony; it doesn’t last long though, as he opens the next picture and Peter’s cock is hard and leaking against his palm. Tony thinks he might go into cardiac arrest and then he notices the caption, “ _ this more like it? _ ” He can almost feel the smirk on Peter’s face.

_ Fuck, Pete. You’re gorgeous. _

__

The next Snapchat is a video of Peter jerking his cock, slow and teasing. Tony turns up the volume as Peter moans, low and breathy. Tony’s cock jumps as he grinds down into the mattress, biting into his pillow.

“Fuck, Tony…” Peter gasps in the video. “I want your hands on me. Can’t stop thinking about Saturday…”

Tony groans, rutting against the mattress.

“Want to see you too, Tony,” Peter moans out as the video finishes.

Tony’s breath hitches and he rolls onto his back, kicking off his sheets and shimmying his boxers down his thighs. He angles the camera to capture his abs and the tip of his hard cock – the picture looks pretty good. He sends it to Peter with no caption, just by itself.

Peter replies quickly with a long string of heart eye emojis and Tony can’t help but smile at his reaction. There’s another text that comes through a few seconds after that. 

“ _ send more?” _

_ Only if youre sure. _

__

“ _ Duh, _ ” is the reply that comes, and Tony laughs a little, grabbing his cock under his boxers as he begins to take a video.

His hand feels good, tight and warm as he jerks himself, nice and slow. Tony makes a little noise in the back of his throat, close to a moan, and his hips twitch to thrust into his hand.

And then without much deliberation, the video's gone. Peter opens it almost immediately and Tony’s mind can only wander to how he’s reacting to it. It sends a shiver down his spine as he continues to tease the tip of his cock with a loose fist.

Tony isn’t prepared for the reply he gets: Peter blissed out with a dopey grin on his face, covered in splatterings of his own cum. The caption says, “ _ got a hair trigger when it comes to you it seems, mr stark.” _

__

The statement hits Tony like a freight train, and soon he’s cumming the hardest he has in a long, long time, and he’s barely touched himself. He moans, shaking with tiny aftershocks of pleasure. Tony snaps a picture of the mess in his boxers and sends it to Peter, hoping he’ll appreciate it. He puts, “ _ same to you, kid. _ ”

They talk for a little while on Snapchat and the remorseful feeling in Tony’s gut slowly creeps up on him once more. The feeling is nauseating, and he can’t seem to shake it this time.

_ Listen Pete. We should talk about what’s happened between us, u free after skl tomorrow? I’ll pick u up. _

__

“ _ Tony… stop being so worried. But yes, im free. Get out at 2:30. Ill meet u at the starbux? _ ” Tony can feel Peter’s eye roll through the screen.

Tony sends Peter a picture of him fake smiling and holding up an “ok” sign with his fingers, with “ _ see u then, pete. Goodnight. _ ”

When Tony wakes up the next morning, he still has the sickening feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, and it’s getting heavier. He distracts himself by looking through his social media feeds, noticing  _ peterbpark  _ has followed him on all of them.

He’s going to have to let the kid down gently and make it clear nothing’s going to happen between them because of the age gap and most importantly, because of  _ Bucky _ .

It already feels like a betrayal of the highest degree and Tony doesn’t know if Bucky would ever forgive him for it, especially after how he reacted to Sam joking that Peter had taken someone to bed at the party.

Tony sits bolt upright, thinking he might actually be sick this time, but thankfully the feeling gradually starts to pass. He checks the time on his phone. It’s almost noon; he’s wasted half his morning scrolling aimlessly through his social media and thinking about losing his best friend.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, Tony decides to get up and take a shower to try and make himself feel a little bit more human. 

After his shower, not feeling particularly hungry, Tony decides to distract himself by working a little more on the schematics for his artificial intelligence project for his senior year. He’s planning on using his father’s labs at Stark Industries to eventually build and program JARVIS, and  _ yes,  _ he’s named Just A Rather Very Intelligent System after his childhood butler.

The alarm Tony set for 2:10pm startles him. He knew he’d end up losing track of time, and he did. Finishing up his work, Tony saves it and closes the lid of his laptop. He grabs a hoodie, his car keys, and wallet and heads down to the parking lot.

Tony sends a quick text to Peter, asking if he wants anything from Starbucks because he’s gonna go through the drive through while he waits for him. It doesn’t take long for Peter to reply,  _ “a grande pink drink pls, no stawbs and ice, 1 pump of rasp syrup, thanks tony''  _ with a kissing emoji on the end.

He shakes his head at the kid and starts the car, putting on his sunglasses before peeling out of the parking lot. There’s an AC/DC song playing on the radio and Tony turns it up, singing along while he drives.

The Starbucks is about fifteen-minutes from Tony’s apartment complex. It’s a nice drive, not too much traffic, and the summer sun is beating down, creating heat waves that distort the horizon.

At the drive through, Tony almost wants to feel embarrassed ordering Peter’s ridiculous pink drink, but he quickly shrugs it off and quickly scans the menu for something to order. He’d usually get an espresso, but it’s far too hot out today for that, so he opts for an iced café mocha.

“Your girlfriend knows what she likes, huh?” the blonde barista asks, fluttering her long, fake eyelashes at him as she hands over the tray of drinks.

“Uh, yeah,” Tony says flatly, throwing her a  _ look _ and handing over his card.

“Are you waiting for her?” she asks, biting her lip and scanning his card.

“I’m waiting for  _ someone _ , yes,” Tony replies, a little curt as he reaches back for his card. “Thank you and have a nice day.”

Tony drives away, leaving the barista speechless. He parks as far away from the drive through as he can and waits for Peter, sipping his drink. His palms start to sweat as he begins to think about Peter again and letting him down gently. He groans and sets his coffee down in the holder.

After five minutes or so, Tony looks up to see Peter on the other side of the road with a girl. He hugs her and starts to walk towards the car. Tony’s heart stutters out of his chest when he clocks the kid’s uniform.

It’s a blue and yellow two piece: a snug crop top that shows off just the  _ right _ amount of pale, toned midriff with “MH” showing proudly on the front and a tiny little skirt that rests midthigh.

Now, he briefly remembers Bucky being incredibly proud that Peter was the first male cheerleader ever at Midtown.

The kid knows what he’s doing.

And Tony is so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think is going to happen next! :D


	3. we're one mistake from being together, but let's not ask why it's not right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penultimate chapter is here!

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Peter asks, wrapping his tongue around the straw in his drink. Tony isn’t stupid to the game the kid’s playing. “Thanks for this, by the way. Cheer practice was super hot today.”

Tony feels his face pale as he squirms in the driver’s seat. Thank god he’s wearing sunglasses because his eyes are bulging as he tries to take a mental picture of Peter’s outfit.

He clears his throat and tries to speak. “You know what about, Pete.”

“The getting off together?” Peter smirks, raising an eyebrow.

Tony nods, starting up the car and beginning to head back to his apartment. Peter fiddles with the radio, trying to find a station. Eventually, he settles on a pop song Tony’s maybe heard in a bar.

Peter sings along quietly, sipping from his drink and messing around on his phone. Tony thinks it’s cute. He can’t stop glancing at Peter in that uniform. Imagining his hands on Peter’s slim body, feeling his muscles go taut under his touch. Tony bites his lip, squirming in his seat again.

They arrive back at the apartment complex and Tony’s managed to keep his thoughts and cock under control. He gets the passenger door for Peter, ignoring him when he sniggers and murmurs, “What a gentleman.”

When they get up to Tony’s apartment, Peter takes their drinks and places them on the counter and then crowds Tony against the door and reaches up on his tiptoes to kiss him. It’s slow – gentle almost – as he places his hands on either side of Tony’s hips and pulls him closer.

It takes a few seconds before Tony’s brain catches up and he realises this is the exact opposite of what he brought Peter here for. He pulls back and pries Peter’s hands off of him.

“I said we need to talk, Pete,” Tony says seriously. “We can’t continue doing this together; you’re too young and I’m not gonna fuck Bucky over like this.”

Peter rolls his eyes and retches his hands out of Tony’s grip, crossing them over his chest. “Tony, Jamie doesn’t give a fuck about who I get off with. I’ve told you this.”

“Pete, I’ve known you since you were, like – what, fourteen?” Tony prompts, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking downward to the floor. “He might not care about who you get off with but I’m still his best friend and this feels wrong.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Peter snaps, stepping backwards and away from Tony. “You like it too; you even cockblocked me with Brock the other night. You must care to a certain extent.”

“Look, come and sit down and we’ll talk about it properly,” Tony huffs, reaching out to guide Peter by the shoulder. He shrugs Tony’s hand off with more force than necessary but follows him into the living room, nonetheless. “And I do care. I care too much; this is why we’re stopping it.”

They both sit down on opposite ends of the couch, Peter slumps down and crosses his legs. Tony takes a deep breath, rubbing his sweating palms on his jeans.

“It’s not fair to keep doing this, Pete. Not to you, not to Bucky, and not to me,” Tony says, looking up at him. “It’s not fair on anyone. I stopped you with Brock because he’s a douche bag and I didn’t want him to coerce you into something you didn’t want to do. Or something you’d regret.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Peter says coldly. “I wanted to get off with Brock and he was right – I am legal now in New York. And whaddya know? We’re in New York.” 

Tony pinches his nose. “Look kid, you’re young and so am I. You don’t know what you want and again, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. We’ve always had a good relationship and I don’t want to jeopardise that with you or with your brother.”

“Ugh,” Peter groans, throwing his head back. “I’m leaving now; you’re obviously not listening to me.”

Peter gets up to leave and Tony follows him. “At least let me give you a ride back or get you an uber?”

“No, thank you,” Peter growls, slipping past Tony.

“Peter, I’m sorry, but you know I’m right about this,” Tony says sadly.

“I’m seventeen, I know what I want! Stop babying me!” Peter shouts angrily. “I’m not a kid anymore, Tony. I’ve done the dirty before! I’m eighteen in July and I’m going to MIT in the fall.”

Tony sighs, putting his hands on his hips. “I’m sorry.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Peter spits out, making a move for the door handle.

Tony reaches out to grab his wrist, pulling Peter back into his space. His grip is loose enough the kid could break out easy and leave if he wanted to.

This isn’t how he wanted this to go, every atom in his body is screaming to let the kid go.

But Tony just can’t bring himself to.

And he’s already fucked it with Bucky, what’s a little more fuel to the fire?

He lets Peter’s wrist go to pull him in by the hips and press a kiss to his lips. 

Peter was right. This doesn’t feel wrong.

Tony cradles Peter’s jaw, licking into his mouth, moaning brokenly. He backs them up to his kitchen counter, praising the gods that decided to get this ugly open plan apartment after all.

Tony reaches down with one arm to lift Peter onto the counter and, manoeuvring himself between the kid’s legs, Peter’s hips hitch forward, letting Tony feel his half hard cock against his stomach.

“A hair trigger is right, huh?” Tony teases, kissing down the hinge of Peter’s jaw and onto his neck.

“Shut up,” Peter says with a lilt of humour. He’s breathless and Tony can’t help but feel a little proud – he did that. “You’re so hot and cold, it’s annoying.”

“I know. M’Sorry,” Tony murmurs, biting into a soft spot behind Peter’s ear, making him moan softly. “How can I possibly make it up to you?”

“Fuck me?” Peter suggests with a sly grin, grinding his cock on Tony’s stomach again.

Tony freezes, looking up at Peter. He feels as if all the blood in his body has drained to his cock. It jumps almost painfully against the confines of his jeans as he stares at Peter. The kid’s a little flushed and Tony just wants everything Peter’s willing to give him.

“Are you sure?” Tony whispers and Peter rolls his eyes, taking Tony’s face in both his hands.

“Yes Tony, I’m sure.” Peter smiles, leaning down to kiss Tony again.

“Okay – Okay, we can do that.” Tony smiles back against Peter’s lips. “Bedroom?”

Peter nods quickly, tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair as he’s lifted off of the counter. Tony presses hot kisses into Peter’s neck and he wraps his legs around Tony’s waist.

The kid’s feather light for someone who’s as toned as he is.

He moves them both easily through his apartment and kicks open his bedroom door, gently laying Peter down on the bed and towers over him. Peter looks so good like this, pink cheeked and panting, hair like a bird’s nest on the pillows.

Tony surges down, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Peter moans, grabbing Tony closer by the shirt so he’s just resting on top of Peter’s body. He takes Peter’s lip between his teeth before pulling away and kissing down his neck, biting mottled little marks into his neck.

“Don’t leave too many marks,” Peter breathes. “Don’t want to explain them to Jamie.”

Tony chuckles in his ear. “Where’s your zipper?”

Peter shifts and Tony backs off as Peter turns onto his stomach, arching his back and holding his hips up. Peter looks back over his shoulder and winks at Tony, wiggling his ass.

“You’re a little shit,” Tony laughs, smoothing his palms over the exposed skin of Peter’s back and hips.

He reaches for the skirt and attached cheer brief’s zipper first, swatting Peter’s ass before pulling it completely off of his body. Tony’s eyes widen when he realises Peter’s going commando under the skirt. Peter spreads his legs and arches his back more to give Tony a good view of his expansive pale skin.

“Like what you see?” Peter teases, shaking his ass a little.

Tony leans down to press teasing kiss bites up Peter’s thigh, He thumbs Peter apart and presses his tongue to Peter’s hole, lapping at it. Peter gasps, grasping Tony’s sheets and shoving his ass into Tony’s mouth.

He pulls away and Peter whines. “Why did you stop?”

“Because I wanna get inside of you?” Tony says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, slapping his ass again.

Peter giggles.

“How do you want to be? On your back or like this?” Tony asks, kneading the globes of Peter’s ass.

“Uh, I’m normally like this for prepping and then go onto my back or whatever,” Peter says with a shrug. “Whatever the top wants, really.” 

Tony rolls his eyes but smiles, licking another quick strip. “Okay, but I want you to be comfortable, for it to be good for you.”

“O – oh. Yeah, totally. I like this way,” Peter stutters, and it makes something in Tony’s stomach sink the way Peter’s confident façade falters. “I need slow prep, I – I get sensitive and overwhelmed easily.”

“Okay, we’ll take it slow.” Tony smiles and presses a kiss to the bottom of his back. “Pass me the lube? Top drawer.”

Peter agrees and moves to rummage in the drawer for the lube while Tony starts to undress himself. He chucks everything onto the floor and moves to lie on the bed. Peter chucks the lube at him and Tony pulls him between his legs, kissing him. He unzips the cheer top and helps Peter pull it over his head, chucking that to the floor too.

“C’mon Tony… I need to feel you,” the kid moans into his mouth.

Tony nods, pulling himself away from Peter’s addictive lips, and grabs the lube. “Okay kid, wherever you want to be.”

“Maybe like this after all? I wanna see you,” Peter says almost shyly.

Tony just kisses him gently before starting to move down Peter’s body. He licks over each of his nipples, a ghost of a bite there. Peter arches, groaning as Tony moves lower, biting the taut skin of where the hips meet his thigh.

He takes the tip of Peter’s cock into his mouth, teasing him. Peter moans, high and needy as his hand goes for Tony’s hair, tugging it to take more of him into his mouth. Tony wants to laugh but he won’t; he’ll savour this moment instead.

As quick as he’s on Peter’s cock, he’s off again, and smearing lube onto his fingers. He reaches down to Peter, coating him with the lube before dipping the tip of his finger inside of him. The kid gasps at the intrusion but Tony gives him a minute to get used to the feeling. He does, eventually, and starts to move his hips to rock against Tony’s finger.

“Good?” Tony rasps and Peter nods, slinging his arm over his eyes as Tony presses in deeper. “Not too much?”

“Mm… keep going…” Peter mumbles, matching Tony’s movements with his hips.

Tony complies, using the one finger to stretch Peter open as easily and painlessly as he can. The sight of his finger pumping in and out of Peter makes his cock twitch in anticipation. Tony can’t wait to get his cock inside of him. He drizzles more lube onto his fingers and introduces the second; Peter moans like the breath’s been punched out of him.

He goes nice and slow, building Peter up until he’s mewling and clutching the sheets under him until he’s white knuckled with pleasure. Tony watches Peter’s cock – red and angry – soak him with precum.

“I – I can take – take another one, Tony…” Peter all but begs.

“Can you?” Tony asks, a teasing lilt to his tone. “Not going too quick for you?”

“Shut up.” Peter groans, rolling his hips. “M’not gonna break.”

“Okay, okay,” Tony says, still smiling.

He grabs the lube again and adds more to his fingers and Peter before adding the third finger in. Peter sobs and tries to meet Tony’s rhythm again.

“Fuck, so good, Tony…” Peter moans, fingers moving to Tony’s biceps and digging in. “I’m almost ready.”

If he’s going to have scratches tomorrow, he doesn’t mind.

“Can’t wait to feel you,” Tony murmurs, pressing kisses to Peter’s thigh again.

“I might cum, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Peter mewls, writhing under Tony. “Tony… Don’t know if I can hold it off.”

“You good for another if you do?” Tony asks, looking up at him.

“I normally tap out at three, I’m sure I can manage it,” Peter tries to joke, but his voice is strangled as he breaks off into another loud groan. “Fuck me harder…”

Tony, for once in his life, does as he’s told and thrusts in a little harder, taking the kid’s cock in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Peter’s a mess, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair everywhere and he’s trembling with pleasure.

“N – N – Nghh…” Peter sobs, precum spurting onto Tony’s tongue. “Tony… Tony…Tony… Fuck.”

The kid cums when Tony flicks his tongue over the slit of his cock, shuddering through it while Tony swallows him down. Tony gently lets his softening cock go and gently takes his fingers out of him, leaning down to kiss Peter through it. He giggles against Tony’s mouth, still shivering with aftershocks but he looks blissed out and content.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, kid,” Tony mutters in awe and Peter flushes darker, trying to cover his eyes and hide.

“Shut up, Tony,” Peter mumbles as Tony tries to pry his arm off of his eyes. “You gonna get a condom?”

“Yeah, you good?” Tony asks, watching Peter carefully for any sign of discomfort. “Not too sensitive? I can wait or we can stop, it’s okay.”

“I’m fine, and I put a condom from the drawer on your bedside table,” Peter says coolly, peeking past his fingers at him.

Tony thanks him with a quick kiss and reaches for it. He tears it open and rolls it on his cock, lining himself up with Peter, and looks up at him one more time for confirmation that this is okay. Peter rolls his eyes but nods anyway, wriggling his hips down to meet Tony’s thick cock.

Pushing in, Peter’s face scrunches up as if he’s in pain but then, as Tony stops to give him a second, he lets out the most porn worthy moan. Tony has never been happier to live alone in his life; the kid is loud.

Eventually, he gets to bottom out. Tony starts off slow, letting Peter adjust and get used to him. He rocks gently inside of him, relishing in the desperate little noises Peter makes.

“You can move,” Peter groans, rocking his hips downward. “S’good.”

Tony nods, sliding out of Peter to the tip as slowly as he can. He thrusts back in just as easy and Peter cocks an eyebrow, urging Tony to go “faster, harder, I told you m’not gonna break.”

And he does, building up a sickly rhythm, grabbing Peter’s waist and slamming into him. Peter loves it. He’s moaning like he’s being paid for it and it makes Tony want to die, the kid is too hot.

Tony notices Peter’s cock is already hard and leaking again, rubbing against their skin with each thrust of Tony’s hips. The way Tony thrusts down again, he catches Peter’s cock to grind on his stomach, and the kid sobs with pleasure. Tony’s not gonna last long at this rate, Peter’s too hot and tight.

“Tony… Tony…” Peter gasps out, squirming in Tony’s grip.

Tony slows his movements immediately looking down at Peter. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“I – I – wanna ride you.” Peter almost blushes. “Can I?”

“Fuck yes,” Tony groans before leaning down to steal a kiss.

They manoeuvre so that Tony’s the one propped up on the pillows and Peter is straddling him. He sinks down onto Tony’s cock easily and throws his head back, breathing hard at the sensation.

“I’ve, uh, never done this before,” Peter confesses when he comes back to himself, beginning to bounce gently. “Is that okay?”

“You’re good,” Tony reassures. “This is good.”

Peter smiles bashfully, bouncing a little harder and faster. Tony moans, gripping either side of the kid’s hips for purchase. He digs his nails in, thrusting upwards in time with Peter.

Soon, Peter leans over, balancing on his knees and elbows to mash their lips together. Tony licks into his mouth, tasting the pink drink he got from Starbucks. It feels so much more intimate like this, having Peter drop his forehead onto Tony’s and breathe heavily against his lips.

Tony’s getting closer and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stave off his orgasm much longer. He moans into Peter’s mouth. Babbling that he might cum soon, Peter laughs breathlessly and agrees.

“Feels so good…” Peter moans, thrusts becoming out of time.

Tony reaches in the small space between them and jerks Peter’s cock, the kid panting against his temple.

It doesn’t take much more before Peter’s cumming all over Tony’s stomach with a yelp. The way he contracts around Tony’s cock as he works himself through the orgasm, makes Tony cum too. He grunts, riding it out while Peter tries to catch his breath. 

They lie entwined together for a long moment, just breathing each other in. Peter sighs happily from the crook of Tony’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there and Tony drags his fingers slowly up and down Peter’s back. 

Tony’s going soft inside of Peter and the condom and it’s uncomfortable, so he has to shift the kid, much to his dismay. Tony ties off the condom and dumps it in the trash can by his bed, opening his arms to let Peter cuddle back in. 

They start to doze, snuggled into each other, until Peter's phone goes off from the living room. Peter groans and decides to ignore it. It eventually stops, but then rings again straight away. He reluctantly pulls himself away from Tony to go and answer it. 

He tries not to listen to the call but it’s a small apartment and it can’t really be helped. Peter sounds annoyed with whoever it is. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m with MJ, I’ll be home later,” Peter explains, sounding exasperated. “I know, Jamie. I’m sorry, I just forgot to text. You know how I get after cheer practice – I’m a dumbass.”

A few moments of silence go by before Peter answers again. “Yeah, I will text you on my way home. I’ll get something on my way home, just have your thing. Don’t worry about me.” 

Tony thinks he’s hung up until Peter let’s out an annoyed huff. “Jamie, I’m fucking eighteen in a few months. Sorry I didn’t tell you I was out with my friend, Jesus. I’ll see you later, okay? Bye. Love you too, asshat.” 

Peter storms back into the bedroom, pulling on Tony’s shirt from the floor. It drowns him and it makes Tony feel something he can only describe as primal; the kid looks so fucking good in his shirt. 

“That was Jamie. I told him I was with MJ,” Peter explains with a sigh. “He was giving me shit ‘cos I never text to say I’d be home late after school. He’s worse than our mom.”

“He just worries about you,” Tony explains, rubbing his back. “It’s annoying right now but you’ll thank him for it one day.”

“God, you sound so old,” Peter giggles, leaning down to kiss him. Tony pouts and Peter boops his nose. 

“You hungry?” Tony asks after a few minutes. “I’ve not eaten all day.”

“I could eat, whatcha thinkin’?” Peter curls back into Tony’s chest, looking up at him. 

“Pizza or burgers?” Tony suggests, scratching his nails over Peter’s back.

“Hmm… Burgers,” Peter decides, arching into Tony’s touch. 

“Ask and ye shall receive,” Tony teases, reaching for his jeans to grab his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love and support throughout this story! let me know what you think is going to happen after this, lol


	4. you won't be seventeen forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is here! sorry for the delay, real life has been kicking my ass.

It’s been a week since Tony and Peter slept together and Tony is  _ not _ doing well. 

As soon as Peter had left in an Uber after kissing him senseless against the back of his apartment door, the familiar nauseating feeling of shame washed over him. Dealing with his feelings isn’t his strong suit, so he’s ignored every text and snapchat from Peter since the day after they hooked up.

Even though it made him feel worse, it was for the best. That, Tony was sure of. 

Tony’s tried his best not to regret sleeping with the kid because it was  _ good;  _ some of the best sex he’s ever had, even. And Peter  _ wanted it,  _ too. But again, the thoughts swirling around his head try to convince him otherwise.

Now, he’s lying in bed, head under the pillows, feeling sorry for himself, when his phone starts to ring and scares him shitless. He yelps and blindly grabs for it, hoping and praying it isn’t his father to chew him out for not coming into work  _ again _ .

Somehow, it’s so much worse, because it’s  _ Bucky _ calling and, judging by the time, he’s on his break at work. Tony’s stomach sinks as he taps answer.

“Hey, Buck,” Tony says awkwardly. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah – Yeah, I’m good.” Bucky trails awkwardly. “I just wanted to see how you’re doing; you’ve been acting… not yourself the past few days.”

“Yeah – I’m, uh, I’m good. Just feeling a little shitty…” Tony tries, adding in a fake cough. He cringes and face palms himself.

“Is it okay if I swing by after work?” Bucky asks tentatively. “I finish at four. I’ll bring burgers from Sam’s?”

Tony’s stomach rolls with nausea and pure  _ guilt _ when Bucky mentions burgers, and he swallows the feeling. “Sure – yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you then.”

He hangs up without saying goodbye and groans, shoving his face further into the pillows.

After a few moments, Tony rolls onto his back, bringing up a new text message to Peter. He starts to compose an apology, but then quickly backspaces everything he’s written. Tony repeats the process a few times before giving up completely and chucking his phone down the length of the bed.

He’s fucked. Well and truly  _ fucked _ .

Tony stares at the ceiling for a long while, debating if he could ignore Bucky later or text him and say he’s too sick, or he’s been called into work by his father…

He sighs, deciding to get up to shower because he’s not sure when he last had one. Tony scrubs himself until his skin is red and stinging, leaning himself against the wall of the shower and letting the water wash over him.

When he eventually turns off the water and wraps a towel around his waist, Tony retrieves his phone from his bed sheets and quickly makes his bed before tumbling back on top of it. He flicks through his social media to distract himself for a while before Bucky arrives and clicks on the stories on his Snapchat aimlessly.

He clicks on Peter’s story accidentally (read: on purpose), his breath hitching when he sees Peter in his cheer uniform surrounded by pretty girls. The next Snapchat in Peter’s story is a video of him tumbling forward and onto a handstand, captioned “ _ last ever cheer practice and game at Midtown! _ ”

The final Snap plays and it’s Peter and his friends screeching along to a song that Tony can’t help but think the lyrics are directed at him. “ _Why are men great ‘til they gotta be great?_ ” Tony remembers now that Peter mentioned it in passing last week that it’s his last day of high school and his last cheer show tonight.

Tony’s paces the length of his apartment waiting for Bucky – it’s 4:13pm and Bucky finished his shift at 4pm. He’s been pacing since 3:30pm. He briefly thinks about locking the door and pretending he’s not in, that he got called into the lab to help his father. Bucky wouldn’t believe that though because Howard acts like he hates Tony.

Groaning and checking his smart watch again, he reads 4:24pm as the doorknob jingles before opening and revealing Bucky, his hair pulled up into a loose bun, strands framing his face as he catches Tony’s eye.

“Hey, dude,” Bucky greets with a friendly smile, holding up the bag from Sam’s. “Sam says he misses you, threw in some extra pickles and everything.”

Tony can’t help the snort that comes out of him. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

They sit at the little dining table Tony has in the kitchenette, Bucky dishing up the food between them, and then Tony’s stomach is rolling with nausea, his brain chanting  _ Peter, Peter, Peter. _

__

Bucky doesn’t say anything about Tony pushing his fries around and barely nibbling his double cheeseburger and extra pickles, doesn’t push for Tony to talk, and he doesn’t even mention Peter. He just complains about bitchy customers from his shift; Bucky works at a local car garage as a mechanic when they need a hand and he has spare time.

“And the dude’s obviously not happy with the quote and he asks, can I speak to Nick? And I’m eyeing him like, no you can’t. Because no one actually calls him Nick. It’s Fury.” Bucky laughs, shoving a few ketchup covered fries into his mouth. “Anyway, Fury overheard this going on and came over and basically told the guy to get fucked and he wasn’t getting any kind of discount. Full quote price or nothing, y’know? Fury’s a hard ass but he’s a good guy.”

“Yeah…” Tony trails, stomach rolling as he tries to bite into a fry. “He’s good at fixin’ up dad’s classics.”

They fall into a one-sided uncomfortable silence, Bucky seemingly unbothered by it as he finishes his burger and replies to a text. He shoves his chair out and starts to wash his hands in the sink. Tony wraps up his food and scrubs a hand over his face... he just wants to burrow into the bedsheets and disappear.

Bucky sits back down, dumping himself into the chair and  _ staring _ at Tony, grey eyes flickering over him like he can  _ see _ everything going on his head. Tony shifts in his seat, busying himself with picking a loose hem on his jeans. It goes on for another five minutes before Bucky huffs.

“Okay, Tony. What’s going on?” Bucky sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing,” Tony says, lying through his teeth. He knows Bucky can see right through him; they’ve known each other too long.

“Is this about Pete?” Bucky questions, an eyebrow raising.

Tony can tell the color drains from his face by the way Bucky’s lips curl into the briefest of smiles. “No – No… Why would it be about him?”

Bucky  _ laughs _ , loud and full bellied. Tony winces, dropping his head into his hands. “He tells me everything, Tony. Sometimes, too much. I know about Brock, the party, and that he was here and not with MJ last week. And I know what you did together.”

“Buck – I – I’m sorry,” Tony mumbles from between his fingers. “It shouldn’t have happened.”

“Look, I don’t care. Peter is a smart kid,” Bucky says, reaching over to pull a hand from Tony’s eyes. “And I know out of all the douche bags he’s slept with and will sleep with, you will do the absolute most  _ not _ to hurt him. I trust  _ you _ , Tony.”

“Stop.” Tony groans.

“Do you want to make it work?” Bucky asks with a huff.

“I – I don’t know,” Tony confesses, looking dejected. “He’ll hate me and he’s so young...”

“He doesn’t, he just thinks you’re annoyingly hot and cold,” Bucky explains with a smirk. “Stop beating yourself up, Tony. He’s legal and eighteen in two months.”

“You – You really don’t mind that I – did – I – things with your brother?” Tony swallows, looking at Bucky for the first time.

“No,” Bucky deadpans with an eye roll. “Just, come to this cheer football thing tonight? Talk to him.”

“Pete won’t want to see me.” Tony sighs, rubbing at his temples. “Just leave it, Buck.”

“ _ Tony! _ ” Bucky hisses. “Stop being such a little bitch, he  _ wants  _ to see you.”

“I – I’ll think about it?” Tony offers.

Bucky stands, collecting his rubbish, and doesn’t acknowledge Tony as he stuffs the papers into the trash. Bucky puts his hand on the door handle before turning to Tony and sighing, “I’ll see you at eight. Wear something nice!”

And then he’s gone, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

It’s 7:49pm when Tony pulls into the parking lot of the pitch, cutting the engine and texts Bucky to say he’s here and to come and meet him. Tony runs his hands through his hair nervously before drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for Bucky.

A few moments later, his phone vibrates with a text, Bucky replying with “ _ see u in 5 _ ” a thumbs up at the end. Tony pockets his phone and exits the car, pulling a crushed packet of cigarettes out. He flips open the lid and grabs one with his teeth, sparking the tip with a shaking hand.

Tony inhales and it feels  _ good _ ; he’s not smoked in over a month, but now it’s needed to calm his nerves. Tony exhales with a puff of smoke, before inhaling again, deeper. The nicotine wriggles into his lungs, wrapping itself around them. Tony sighs with content, feeling a little calmer already.

The next time Tony looks up, Bucky is jogging toward him. “Hey, you made it!”

“Yeah, how is he?” Tony asks, stubbing the cigarette out on the ground.

“Pete’s good, maybe a little drunk.” Bucky chuckles. “I gifted the cheer squad a case of Bud as a congratulations.”

Tony snorts. “I’m sure that won you some big brother brownie points.”

“Sure did. C’mon mom and dad got us seats in the second row.” Bucky grins, slinging an arm around Tony’s shoulder, guiding him in the direction of the stands.

Tony greets Mr and Mrs Parker-Barnes as politely and the least awkward he can by shaking their hands, taking his seat next to Bucky, rubbing his hands on his thighs. Bucky nudges him in the ribs, giving him a _ look, _ and Tony just nods with a small smile as if to say  _ it’s okay, I can do this. _

It doesn’t take long before the pitch lights up and music starts to play over the speakers. Tony’s stomach does a roll as the cheerleaders start to skip their way out onto the field. He spots Peter immediately, his hair is mussed, and he’s grinning as he spins, fists and pompoms in the air. Tony’s stomach swoops, watching Peter turn to his head to the girls on either side of him – he looks like he’s vibrating with excitement.

Tony can’t tear his eyes from Peter; the kid looks so happy and carefree as he twirls and high kicks. Bucky stands and claps, whooping as loud as he can. Peter’s head turns to the noise and Mr Parker-Barnes laughs, trying to tug Bucky back down by the sleeve of his bomber jacket. Tony chuckles too, shaking his head until Peter’s eyes catch his.

The kid looks like a deer in headlights and Tony’s heart stops beating for a second or two, until a blonde girl nudges Peter gently and he snaps out of it and goes back to shaking his pompoms.

“See?” Bucky murmurs as he sits back down, slinging his arm around Tony’s shoulders and leaning in. “He’s happy you’re here.”

Tony feels his cheeks heat up with a flush, he doesn’t quite believe Bucky. “I – Maybe.”

The football game starts shortly after and Tony can’t help but keep his eyes glued on Peter chugging from his water bottle, watching the way his throat moves as he swallows. Tony shifts uncomfortably in his seat, eyes darting from the kid and to Bucky and his stupid, lopsided grin.

It almost pains Tony how proud of Peter his brother and parents are. It’s something he’s never had from his father, and he’s never needed it. But Peter, of all people, is so kind hearted and intelligent; he deserves it. More than Tony does.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when the crowd  _ roars _ in celebration when Midtown scores a touchdown. Peter throws up his pompoms and does a high kick with another few girls on his squad.

The game ends with Midtown winning, and then the cheer squad gets onto the field with the players, being hoisted onto their shoulders and waving their pom poms in victory. Bucky’s the first to stand and rush past everyone in their row to go and congratulate Peter pulling his brother into a hug and ruffling his sweaty hair. Tony lets Mr and Mrs Parker-Barnes pass before him; they also pull their youngest into a hug and his mother presses a kiss to his temple.

Tony trails behind, hands stuffed deep into his jeans pocket, his brain chanting “ _ I shouldn’t be here.” _

But Peter breaks from his parents and launches himself into Tony’s arms, wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist and kissing him. It’s soft and gentle, making Tony’s head spin.

“Get a room!” Bucky yells from the side lines and Tony pulls back, face flushed and heart pounding against his ribcage.

Even Peter's parents are smiling and shaking their head at the two of them. 

“I hope this means you’ve stopped being so hot and cold?” Peter asks, leaning his forehead against Tony’s.

“I – I think so.” Tony smiles, pecking Peter on the lips. “You can thank your brother.”

Peter giggles and hugs Tony tighter. “This doesn’t mean I forgive you, Tony.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended like a hallmark movie lol
> 
> but i hope you enjoyed the journey!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Join our MCU Server :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/XXyCaXC


End file.
